Shoot 'em down
by Ruki'sNo.1Fan
Summary: Living in a trailer isnt the best thing for 4 growing teenage boys and a very stressed out older brother. Kaito decides its time to move, bringing Akito, Agito, Lind and Akira with him. School, Romance and fights start.
1. Chapter 1

**Shoot 'em down**

Summary - _Living in a trailer isnt the best thing for 4 growing teenage boys and a very stressed out older brother. Kaito decides its time to move, bringing Akito, Agito, Lind and Akira with him. School, Romance and fights start._

**Chapter one**: Prologue

It was a very busy morning in the Wanijima trailer. Kaito, the eldest of the family was steering the trailer, very badly, through lots and lots of traffic. He threw odd curses at other drivers on the motorway and when I ment threw, I ment literally hang out the window close enough to the other drivers windows to shout through them.

Kaito Wanijima is the eldest brother of five. There is a 11 year difference between him and his brothers. His parents left him with his brothers when he was just sixteen and has been raising them on his own ever since. "GET OFF THE ROAD, PEICE OF SHIT" Kaito shouted back out the window, his long platinum hair blowing out after him and his peircing blue eyes fixed themselves to the victim of his assult.

"AKIRA, TAKE THE WHEEL" he shouted through the trailer as he immediately got up from the driver seat, giving the poor brown haired boy no chance to respond. He dashed for the steering wheel and continued to wheel the trailer in and out of the other cars. Akira is the second eldest in the family but he's not techniqually blood related.

Akira is an orphan who's parents died when he was very young. Before Kaito's parents left they became Akira's god parents and unfortunately his parents died. Akira is also Kaito's youngest brothers best friend and this caused Kaito to not wanna send him to a foster home after his parents left.

"KAITO WHERE ARE YOU GOING ANYWAY?" Akira asked after him. Kaito lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. "I'm going to check on the brats, their probably making an awful mess" he replied walking to the back of the trailer. Kaito and his family were in the process of moving into a house and had sent his 3 younger brothers the task of packing.

He walked into the kitchen part of the trailer to see Akito, his second youngest blood related brother, packing food from the cupboards into boxes. Akito was one of triplets and is the second eldest. He's a sweet boy when you know him, he's quite the opposite to all his brothers. "Oi Akito, why you bothering to pack the food?, I said throw 'em out" asked Kaito taking another long drag of his cigarette.

"That'd be a big waste Kaito-nii, we only bought it the other day" answered back the small boy taking out a can without a label that looked like it had burst. He held it out a arms length his a grossed out look on his face. "Well some of its still good" he sweatdropped putting it to the side. Kaito sighed before walking away and into the direction of his brothers shared bedroom.

Not much sound was coming from it which was making Kaito confused. _Doesn't packing usually make quite a bit of noise?, especially when my brothers are concerned _thought Kaito opening the door. What he saw inside made him furious. His two remaining brothers, Lind and Agito were just sitting in the room doing no packing.

Lind was laying spread out on his bed with his eyes closed and Agito was sat on the floor filling, what looked like Akira's shoes, with styraphome peanuts. Neither of them seemed to pay much attention to Kaito entering the room. Agito was the youngest and most troublesome of the triplets.

He liked to swear and shout a lot and tended not to do what anyone tells him. Agito is almost identical to Akito. They both have shoulder length blue hair, around the same height and same feminine features. The differences were that Akito had blue eyes that matched his hair and an eye patch that sat on his right eye. Where as Agito has bright amber eyes with an eye patch on his left eye.

Lind is quite different from his brothers but is very much like Kaito. He has the same mannerisms and personality. They both think they are above the law and better than everyone else and love to treat others like their nothing. Lind in ways look a lot like Akito and Agito but he tries as hard as he can to not to. He waxes his blue hair up so it looks wind swept where as Akito and Agito leave theirs down and sweeping their shoulders. He does have matching eyes to Agito but without an eye patch.

"WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHY AREN'T EITHER OF YOU PACKING?" Kaito shouted clenching his fists and teeth causing his cigarette to drop from his mouth. "I didn't feel like it" spoke up Agito continuing to put peanuts into the shoe. Kaito sighed knowing full well that getting into an argument with Agito wasn't gonna get him anywhere.

Kaito bent down and picked up Akira's other shoe and tossed it onto the bed right beside Lind. Lind slowly opened his eyes before hitching himself up on his elbows. He gave Kaito a 'What?' look causing Kaito to get even more infuriated. "I asked, why aren't you packing?" Kaito asked in his calmest voice, which didn't sound calm, just very threatening. Lind shrugged then went back to laying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling.

Kaito sighed angrily and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Get this room packed, NOW" he said sturnly. They both sighed, stood up and started wandering around the room grabbing things. "Thats good little boys" he said patronisingly before leaving the room. He walked back into the main room and Akito was sat on a box, which he guessed was filled with a lot of food. He seemed to be examining his finger nails.

"Done?" asked Kaito walking towards him. Akito raised his head and smiled. "Uh huh" he said gladly putting his hand down. "Oh thats good, go help the other two pack" he smiled back pointing to the room he'd just come from. Akito immediately nodded and left to go help Lind and Agito.

Kaito went back up to the drivers seat to see Akira driving slowly down the same motorway. "I'll take over Akira, now get in the bedroom and make sure them lot stay on track" said Kaito casually taking back the wheel. _We'll never pack in time_ thought Kaito sighing.

**FIRST STORY IN AGES XD**

**Hopefully I will be able to finish this story because I know the plot down to every detail XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoot 'em down**

Summary - _Living in a trailer isnt the best thing for 4 growing teenage boys and a very stressed out older brother. Kaito decides its time to move, bringing Akito, Agito, Lind and Akira with him. School, Romance and fights start._

**Chapter Two**: In the process

The trailer once again is being swirved in and out of cars on the motorway, not quite as fast as before but still pretty fast. "COME ON AGITO, FASTER!" shouted Kaito into the young boys ear. Agito was currently sitting in the driver seat turning the steering wheel frantically.

"I CANT FUCKING GO ANY FASTER" shouted back Agito causing him to get hit round the back of the head by his elder brother. "Language, AKIRA WHERE DID YOU GET TO?" Kaito shouted back into the trailer. "I'M PACKING STILL" Akira shouted back from the back room. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG"

"AGITO PUT STYROPHOME IN ALL MY SHOES" Akira continued to shout causing Agito to get hit round the head again.

"Fuck, STOP THAT" Agito shouted angrily. Kaito let out a small chuckle before heading into the back of the trailer. He lit up a cigarette and watched as Akito sat on the floor arranging piles of money. Kaito raised an eyebrow before removing his cigarette from his mouth. "Where did you get all that Akito?" he asked putting his hand on his hip.

Akito quickly looked up at Kaito then back at the money. "My savings" he mumbled taking all the piles and putting them back together again. Kaito scoffed before going to walk away. "Oh, Akito"

"Nii-san?"

"I'd hide it very carefully" smirked Kaito making Akito's eyes grow wide. Kaito walked away chuckling.

The trailer was almost packed up and Kaito had set coarse for the new house on Ikabana road. It was gonna be a fresh start for the boys, especially Kaito. Having 4 teenage boys living in a trailer isnt the ideal place to live. Kaito was getting quite stressed out, which wasn't good for the teens.

Lind's occasional teenage tantrums, Agito and Akira's stupid pranks or annoying ability not to listen and Akito's, Akitoness was driving Kaito mad as hell. What Kaito had been through for most of his life wasn't helping very much either.

Kaito was 12 when his troubles started. His parents were never ones for wanting children, none of them were planned at all. Kaito was conceived when his parents were still in high school this caused both their educations to go down the drain and they lost their social lives inside and outside of school.

They lived the best they could with Kaito, living off the money Takashi, their father, got from doing police work. Arisa, their mother, stayed at home looking after Kaito necking glass after glass of wine. When Kaito was about eleven they started to plan abandoning Kaito and doing a runner.

Unfortunately Arisa's best friend and her husdand had a car accident and passed away leaving Arisa with their infant son, Akira, Arisa being his god mother. To make it worse Arisa fell pregnant again but not with one baby or twins but triplets. Arisa had post natel depression through most of it and Takashi took to drinking, leaving Akira and the triplets to Kaito to look after.

When Kaito was sixteen, Akira was five and the triplets were four, they left, without a word. Kaito wouldnt let his brothers or Akira go into care, so he took them in along with help from social workers if he needed it. Eleven years later, here they are, almost perfectly fine.

Kaito went into the back bedroom to find out what Akira and Lind were up to. As he went to open the door he, aswell as the trailer, leaned to the left. "AGITO, CAREFUL WILL YA!"

"FUCK!"

Kaito opened the door and walked into the almost completely packed room. Lind was packing his last few bits while Akira sat on his bed flicking through one of Akito's manga. "I want all the boxes in the living area now and Akira, get to the wheel as soon as possible, Agito's a terrible driver" said Kaito taking the manga out of Akira's hands. "Hey"

"I said now" Akira sighed getting up, grabbing two boxes under each arm and walking out the room.

Kaito watched him leave before looking back at Lind who was putting tape over the top of the box. "Come on, aint got all day" commented Kaito. Lind sighed before taking that box and lugging it out the room. Kaito chuckled again before taking another nearby box, putting it on his shoulder and exiting the room.

Akira was back at the wheel and instead of wheeving in and out of traffic he was going down long roads and streets. Agito and Akito were both sat on the passenger seat looking out curiously at all the passing houses. Lind was sitting in the living room reading the same manga Akira was reading earlier and Kaito had his elbow on Akira's seat, pointing out where to take turns.

"This is really exciting isn't it Agito?" smiled Akito turning to his brother. "S'pose" he answered back looking quite bored. Akito quickly nudged him in the ribs before leaning his head on his shoulder. Agito looked at him before looking back out the window. Akira came down one last road before having instructions to turn into a driveway.

Akito gasped before lifting his head up off Agito's shoulder. The house was really pretty, well, Akito thought so. The walls were pristine white, aswell as the window ledges and front door. The front lawn was neatly mowed with perfectly white wooden fencing lining it. Lind's head appeared from behind Kaito and he let out a snicker.

Everyone turned to him, even Akira after he'd parked up. "What is it?" asked Agito not looking very bothered. "This house isn't gonna last very long" he smirked disappearing again. "It'll be fine, you'll look after it wont ya kiddo?" smiled Kaito looking specifically at Akito.

Akito quickly nodded before jumping up, knocking Agito slightly. "I will do my best Kaito-nii"

**Aww Akito XD**

**Dont you just love him~, anyway, Chapter two is up and I'm waiting for my reviews XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shoot 'em down**

Summary - _Living in a trailer isnt the best thing for 4 growing teenage boys and a very stressed out older brother. Kaito decides its time to move, bringing Akito, Agito, Lind and Akira with him. School, Romance and fights start._

**Chapter three:** Unpleasing propersition

Agito and Akira between themselves lugged the big couch from the trailer and into the house. They didn't have much furniture to put in the house seeing as most of of the trailer's furniture was fitted. They only had couches and beds to move into the house, other than that, they had nothing but boxes.

"Kaito-nii?" called Akito poking Kaito's arm. "Yes Akito?"

"We dont have any furniture, it'll be empty" said Akito worriedly. Kaito smiled then leant down to Akito's height. "Your not the only one with savings" he grinned pulling out a big wad from his pocket. Akito smiled back then looked on as his brothers messed around with the couch.

Lind was stood ontop of the couch surfing style while Agito and Akira moved it. "GET OFF" shouted Agito rocking it slightly hoping Lind would fall off. "What are you complaining about?, theres two of you and it aint like I'm heavy" stated Lind standing still glaring at Agito. "THATS NOT THE POINT" he shouted dropping the couch at his end, causing Akira to drop foward and Agito pounced on Lind knocking him down

Kaito sighed rubbing his forehead. Lind and Agito thought quite a lot so it wasn't a surprise that they were fighting now. Agito had Lind in a head lock while Lind struggled against him. "GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT" Lind shouted punching Agito's arm. Kaito walked over and grabbed Agito by the scruff of his jacket. "Stop now" he said sternly, causing Agito to stop huffing and puffing.

"This is a good day, I dont want either of you ruining it" he said letting go of Agito. Agito glared at Lind before taking the sofa again and pulling it with a dazzed Akira holding on at the other end. Lind smirked and walked back inside the trailer. Akito watched Kaito walk into the house before following after Lind.

Lind started grabbing boxes before turning to see Akito. "Hey" he smirked stepping to go around him. Akito matched it, Lind stepped again and Akito copied it. "What do you want Akito?" he asked getting tired of Akito's game. "Why do you always have to mess about with Agito?"

"I just think its funny"

"He's your brother"

"So what, he's been a thorn in my side for years" he spat back with so much venom and hate in his voice.

Akito never liked it when Lind was like that towards Agito. To be exact he didnt like Lind very much as a person but Akito loved all of his brothers whether they were horrible or not. Lind was a lot like Agito but somehow Agito was treated a lot different to him. For one Akito seemed to prefer Agito to himself and Lind didnt like it.

For some reason Lind felt the need to be acknowleged by Akito but he never managed to do so. Akito raised his eyebrow before turning his head to the side slightly. Akito couldnt quite figure it out but he definately knew something was bothering him. He just shrugged, took a nearby box and left the trailer. _He'll tell me when he's ready_ thought Akito walking back down the pathway.

Lind sighed from inside the trailer and soon after followed Akito out. He was interupted by the sight of a familiar face. It was a rather rough looking man. He had jet black that was slicked back and he had a heavy stubly face. He wore an untucked white shirt with a black leather jacket over the top and black trousers. He was Kaito's boss and friend of the family.

"Hi Jirou-sama" Lind called to the man as he walked down the street. "Good morning Lind" he smiled stopping by him. "Kaito's in the house, you can go in if you like?"

"I'll give it a sec, is there anything I can help with?" he asked rolling up his sleeves. "Theres some boxes in the living area, they all need to be brought indoors" said Lind a little relieved to see the man.

It took a bit of pressure off himself, Akito, Agito and Akira to get all the unpacking sorted, seeing as Kaito never put himself out to do anything. Jirou saluted and went into the trailer to get some boxes.

"Hello Jirou, didnt expect to see you here today" said Kaito when Jirou and Lind walked inside with the last remaining boxes. "I came to offer my services and plus, I had something I wanted to run by you and the kids" said Jirou putting down the boxes. "Oh really, what would that be?" asked Kaito taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

Jirou sat on the discarded couch at the corner of the room and motioned everyone to sit down. Lind sat down beside Jirou, Agito and Akito sat on the biggest box in the room while Kaito and Akira leant on the walls by where they were standing. "Me and everyone at the SWAT team had an idea concerning your brothers" Kaito looked round at all the boys before looking back at Jirou.

"What would that be?"

"Well, seeing as your father and yourself were exceptionally good SWAT members that maybe Akira, Akito, Agito and Lind here might do exceptionally well in the SWAT team too" answered Jirou with a pleased look on his face. They all looked at each other and a smile appeared on Kaito's face.

"Thats not a bad idea" he said thinking about all the extra money they'd get from them all working. Agito, Akira and Lind looked quite happy at this idea whereas the last Wanijima sat uncomfortably playing with his fingers. "Its settled then, every weekend you can bring your brothers in and they can have some practice in the shooting range" smiled Jirou clapping his hands together.

"Alright, you lot upstairs and dont fight about which rooms your having" said Kaito rubbing his head. Jirou chuckled obviously knowing how Kaito may be feeling. All the boys got up and marched upstairs. Akito trudged along behind his usually happy deminior slowly disappearing.

He never liked the fact that most of the men in his family went to work in the police business. His great grandfather, his grandfather, his father, his older brother and now him and his other brothers. They never did very well, his great-grandfather and grandfather both died during a police raid of the city, his father left him and ran away and Kaito was quite a violent person.

Akito didnt want to end up like any of them, dead, mean.... or a coward.

**AKITOOOOOO XD**

**he's sooo cute, he's gonna be in for a rough ride though.**

**While i've written chapter 2 and 3 I haven't had any internet to post them so they will probably be sent out at the exact same time. I'm going to start chapter 4 now too so that may be out too XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shoot 'em down**

Summary - _Living in a trailer isnt the best thing for 4 growing teenage boys and a very stressed out older brother. Kaito decides its time to move, bringing Akito, Agito, Lind and Akira with him. School, Romance and fights start._

**Chapter four: **SCHOOL INFILTRATION!

All the boys were in their rooms arranging things. Akito had his own room aswell as Lind whereas Akira and Agito had to share. Akito's room was the lightest of the four rooms. It had a really big window that let him see out into the street, the paint was a pale green colour and the flooring was plain white carpetting.

Akito was quite happy with it and stood in the middle of the room. His bed was in one corner, his dresser in the other corner and all his boxes and bag of clothes were scattered around him. He grabbed a few bags of clothes and ran over to his dresser and started carefully placing his clothes inside.

Most of his clothing was very contrasted. He had lots of dark, emo like clothing but he also had lots of bright coloured, nice looking stuff. A lot different to what he was currently wearing. A plain black hoody, which he usually wore to clean up the trailer, and a pair of jeans which had lots and lots of slits in them.

He packed everything away and had one last box to unpack. It had all his prized possesions in it. He knelt down and opened up the box. Inside was a laptop, a picture of his mother and father when they were happy teenage kids. It was strange seeing how they looked as kids. His dad looked a lot like Kaito, he had shorter platinum hair with the same peircing blue eyes.

His mother looked a lot like Akito and Agito. Her dark blue hair was way longer than his, probably cause girls grows quicker, and the same amber eyes as Agito but the softness to her face bloomed Akito right away. He rubbed his finger over his mothers face before putting it down beside him.

He looked further into his box and pulled out his favourite pair of Air trecks. They were his most precious and expensive possestion. They were especially made for him by a company called FANG. They were prototypes that he, Agito, Akira and Lind all got to try out and eventually got to keep them. They were special kind of skates but they went much faster and jumped much higher than normal skates.

Akito had given up using them after he had a fall which broke his leg. He still liked to keep them to help him remember the old days. He put the AT's at the end of his bed, put his picture on the dresser and placed his laptop beside it. He looked around his new room and he knew he'd never want to leave this house.

Lind had finished unpacking his stuff almost as quick as Akito had finished his. His room was darker than Akito's but that was the way he liked it. The walls were a dark blue, a shade that was really close to that of his own hair colour and the floor was a dark grey colour. He had his bed shoved in one corner with his dresser beside it.

Lind unpacked his boxes, including his own pair of FANG AT's which he put at the end of his bed. He quickly closed his eyes and listened out for any sounds from the house but heard nothing, which was strange seeing as Agito and Akira were just next door.

The reason they weren't making noise was because they too were busy unpacking. Akira was lining up all his shoes by his bed, for a boy he had a very big selection of shoes, from converses to sneakers, to slippers and dress shoes. Obviously his best footwear were his AT's that were sitting at the end of the long line of many many shoes.

Agito had finished unpacking and was now sitting at the window sill looking out at the new street. It wasnt very busy, seeing as it was quite early in the morning and everyone would be still in bed catching some shut eye before getting ready for a long day of work or school. Agito, Lind, Akira and Akito weren't sure if they were gonna be going to school seeing as they never in their lives went to school.

It wasn't like they weren't stupid because of it, they were all actually pretty smart. "Fuck, I'm bored" stated Agito jumping off the window ledge. Akira stopped arranging his shoes and stood up. "What do you want to do?" he asked rubbing his already messed up brown hair. Agito looked back out the window and started to see teenagers start leaving their houses.

He looked back at Akira with a smirk on his face. Akira looked out the window and returned the smirk.

"Hey Akito, get your AT's we're going out" said Agito as he bursted into Akito's room. Akito looked up at his brother then back at his AT's. "Its ok, if you want hold onto me or Akira" he smirked leaving the room to go find Lind. Akito picked his AT's up and sighed putting them on. He put on the safety lock and walked out of his room to see Agito, Akira and Lind waiting for him with theirs on.

"What are we doing?" Akito asked noticing that Agito had also told Lind, who he didnt like, to come out too. "We're going to show those kids who are the Kings of this road" smiled Akira heading for the stairs. Everyone followed after him and straight out the front door. Akito looked worried as the others took off their safety locks.

He looked down at his own almost scared stiff. "Come on" said Agito quickly bending down, switching off Akito's lock, taking his arm and racing off down the street. Akito kept a firm grip on Agito's arm as they sped off really fast. Akira and Lind joined them weaving in and out of school kids. A grin planted on Agito's face showing off his pointy insisors.

"AGITO ARENT YOU GOING A LITTLE TOO FAST, YOU COULD HURT SOMEONE" shouted Akito getting as close as he could to his brothers ear. "I CANT HEAR YOU AKITO" he shouted back letting go of Akito. Akito paniced and felt like he was gonna fall when Akira grabbed him round the waist.

Agito raced forward. He grabbed a nearby lampost, span around it a few times untill he'd managed to lift himself off the floor and catapulted himself towards a chain link fence. Lind copied him and Akito knew exactly what was coming. Akira held Akito tightly round the waist and grabbed the same lampost.

Akito could feel himself being lifted up off the ground. He was incredibly light so it wasnt hard for Akira to do the exact same thing as Lind and Agito. Akira landed on the fence and dropped Akito onto the fence too. Akira grabbed his hand and led him down the fence with Agito and Lind not far infront of him.

Akito wasnt quite as worried about all this because it was stuff he did when he used his AT's but he still could help feeling like he was gonna get hurt. What they didnt notice was that they were on the school's fence and teenagers were staring at them as they glid across the fencing.

Lind saluted to everyone he passed but blew kisses to certain girls he passed. A few girls squealed and others scoffed. "GEEZ LIND, DO YOU HAVE TO FLIRT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" shouted Akira keeping a tight hold of Akito's hand. "FLIRTING IS WHEN YOU TALK WITH SOMEONE YOU IDIOT" shouted back Lind. Akira glared at Lind until they got interupted.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SCHOOL OR I'M CALLING THE POLICE" shouted a nearby man. He had floppy dark brown hair with matching eyes and quite a stubley face and wore a dark blue suit. The Wanijima's stopped and glared at the man. "Who the fuck are you to tell us what to do?" asked Agito folding his arms with a smirk on his face.

"I am the headmaster of this school, Masaya Orihara" stated the man with a look of superiority appearing on his face. Lind snickered causing him to get a glare from Masaya. Akito couldnt help but feel worried at this. If the man called the police then they were bound to get a hold of Kaito. When it came to punishments Kaito was really thorough, making sure they'd all were extremely sorry for whatever it was that they'd done.

His punishments varied in what mood he was in. If he had had a good day then he'd punish them with being grounded or something being confiscated. If he'd had a bad day then he'd hit them. Sometimes the hits were so brutal that none of them could walk for days or get knocked out afterwards.

The worse punishment that Akito had ever got was when he never told Kaito that Agito, Akira and Lind had skipped school. Kaito had got Akito on his own and asked him where they where. He obviously knew that answer but he wanted Akito to admit it himself. After Akito lied to save his brothers skins, Kaito then got extremely angry.

The next day Akito spent the day at the hospital after being knocked out by a fierce blow to the head. When Akito finally woke up he lied about how it had happened, saying he'd fallen down the stairs in his AT's. He felt he was in the wrong for lying so he immediatly forgave Kaito, as always.

"Guys, I think we should go" suggested Akito taking his arm from Akira's graph. Agito, Lind and Akira looked at Akito's worried look and knew exactly why he'd suddenly chickened out. After that they took off, back to the house. Akito sat on a small wall to remove his AT's. The others stopped around him and watch him struggle to remove them.

Agito sighed and knelt down with his back to him. "Get on" he said indicating to a piggy back. Akito smiled and graciously took it. They all quietly rode home together, Akito was happy that they'd all listened to him.... for once.

**Ooooh XD**

**Not my favourite chapter, I wrote this chapter when I had no idea's and halfway through my brain suddenly started sprouting new idea's and plots. I didnt want to waste this chapter so I just finsihed it. Added in another Akito and Agito moment too XD**

**Thank you to everyone who is currently reading this *Thumbs up***


	5. Chapter 5

**Shoot 'em down**

Summary - _Living in a trailer isnt the best thing for 4 growing teenage boys and a very stressed out older brother. Kaito decides its time to move, bringing Akito, Agito, Lind and Akira with him. School, Romance and fights start._

**Chapter four .5:** Akito's diary special XD

_Dear Diary,_

_OH EM GEE, I've never had a diary before, what do I write__, __I'm not sure if I should have wrote that, I'll cross it out, oh no shouldnt have wrote that either__.... I'll start again._

_Dear Diary,_

_ I am Akito Wanajima and I am the owner of this diary MWAH HA HA. Kaito-nii got me this while we were out furniture shopping. The diary was suppose to be to write about our SWAT training but I'm not sure if I wanna do it so I'm just using it as a normal diary XD_

_ Shopping was fun, it was just me and Kaito-nii, Agito, Akira and Lind were doing some cleaning. I had to do it again when I got home, they are extremely useless when it comes to cleaning. I got some lovely posters of Black blood brothers, its an anime I've been watching, seems pretty good. Dont like Kotaro Mochizuki though, I dont understand why people like these cute and vulnerable anime boys._

_ Can anyone tell me whats so interesting about them?_

_ I get to help Kaito-nii with dinner soon. Well.... when I mean 'help'.... you know what I mean XD. I might make everyone's favourite foods, they'll like that.... I hope. Well anyway Nii-san's calling me so I better go_

_BYE BIIIII xxx_

**Black blood brothers has Akito and Miharu Desu's seal of approval XD**

**I dont like Kotaro very much either, poor clueless Akito, THATS WHY WE LOVE HIM XD**

**Next proper chapter soon XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shoot 'em down**

Summary - _Living in a trailer isnt the best thing for 4 growing teenage boys and a very stressed out older brother. Kaito decides its time to move, bringing Akito, Agito, Lind and Akira with him. School, Romance and fights start._

**Chapter 5: **Lind's morning venture

It was half past 6 on a Saturday morning and Lind couldnt get any sleep in his room. For some reason he felt sick. Whether it was that he ate something horrible or it was the fact that he was sleeping in a different place. He'd never admit that he was home sick, or trailer sick as the correct term would be.

The others were sound asleep in their rooms, they tended to stay in bed for quite a long time especially on the weekends. He looked over at his alarm clock and sighed. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He kicked his cover off and swung his legs round the side of his bed. The sound of Kaito snoring echoed throughout the whole house and Lind couldnt help but laugh.

He got up and started walking around his room. He couldnt do anything downstairs in the off chance he'd wake Kaito, who was quite grouchy in the morning. He walked to his draws and pulled out a pair of green combats, red t-shirt and a black zip up hoody covered in silver skulls. He shoved them all on and put on his AT's.

After he successfully made his way down the stairs and left the house. It was really quiet outside and the sun had only just started to rise. In a way Lind wished there was a few people outside. After all he was a bit of a show off, always craving attention from his brothers and people around him.

Akito always got attention, not that he wanted it. His cute and helpful demenior made him impossible to ignore and people cooed and fawned over him. Agito tried his best to stay out of the spotlight. He didnt even try to make friends because he didnt like the attention. He was happy enough with Akira and Akito being his only friends.

Lind was the only one who craved attention. Akira and Kaito were pretty normal with attention. If they got it, they got it, if they didnt, it didnt matter. AT's were Linds way of getting the attention but as soon as Akito, Agito and Akira got theres then AT's werent as special to him because it just became normal footwear.

It became worse when they became part of his everyday life. When Kaito sent Lind, Akito, Agito and Akira to go shopping they used their AT's to get to the shops and race up and down the isles. Whenever they went outside they'd bring their AT's. They just used them for general things. The times when he was outside on his own was when he finally felt happy about having his AT's. No brothers to disturb him, he could practice as many tricks as he wanted and he had no one to share the attention with.

Lind raced off down the street passing by lots and lots of houses. Still no one was around but that didnt bother him. He felt like being on his own anyway. He searched through his pockets and found some loose change. After counting it he went off in search of a shop. He found a small corner shop and went inside.

A tanned, possibly spanish man, stood behind the counter looking down one of the isles. He quickly turned his head to Lind as he walked in. Obviously the store owner was keeping an eye out for possible theives. Lind gave a sideways glance to the man before heading off down an isle.

Lucky enough it was the isle he was looking for, the drinks isle. He ran his finger down the sides of the cans, feeling the smooth metal under his finger. He looked through the cans before picking up an energy drink. He started wandering around looking for something else to get.

"Why are you dragging me here?" came a boy voice from the other side of the isle. The voice sounded young so he was probably a teenager. From what Lind guessed, probably not much older than himself. "What?, wouldnt you have wanted to come?" came another voice. This time the voice was female, again, probably around Linds age.

"Isn't Yayoi the one you drag off everywhere?"

"Aww, dont be a spoil sport Kazu-kun" cooed the girl followed by the sounds of things being taken off shelves. Lind continued to wander till he was at the same isle as the other two. He was right, they couldnt be much older or younger than himself.

The boy was taller than Lind with sandy blonde hair covered by a white beanie hat. He had light blue eyes and a bored expression on his face. He wore a grey, short sleeved hoody with black combats and sneakers. The girl looked much happier than the boy. She had shoulder length black hair with big brown eyes.

She wore a red t-shirt which was quite a bit bigger than it should be and she wore black bicycle shorts with sneakers similar to the boys. By what Lind had gathered the girl had pulled the boy away to do some shopping and the boy, presumed Kazu, didnt seem to happy about it.

Lind found what he was looking for, some spear mint chewing gum. He made his way down the isle to the counter. Kazu and the girl moved out the way to let him glide through but Lind and Kazu managed to make eye contact. It was only for a moment but Lind knew everything he need to know about the boy just with that glance.

He put his stuff on the counter along with the money. The man counted the money and Lind took this as his chance to glance back at the other two. Kazu hadnt taken his eyes off Lind and Lind found this quite funny and decided to mess with him a bit. He looked back at the girl, looking her up and down. The boy didnt like that and made a grab for the girls wrist pulling her further down the isle away from Linds eye view.

Lind snickered, took his stuff and left the shop. The man behind the counter went back to watching the last two in his shop. A grin was planted on Linds face all the way back to the house. He drank all his drink, tossing it into the neighbours bushes and putting a stick of gum in his mouth.

He knew he was gonna be able to have a lot of fun with his neighbours...

**Sorry guys, this was pretty boring but I had a lot of idea's for this chapter but this little trip to the shop took up quite a lot of my usual word limit. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shoot 'em down**

Summary - _Living in a trailer isnt the best thing for 4 growing teenage boys and a very stressed out older brother. Kaito decides its time to move, bringing Akito, Agito, Lind and Akira with him. School, Romance and fights start._

**Chapter six**: All hail the bitchy social worker

Akito and Agito sat at the new kitchen table together reading through the morning newspaper. It wasnt very interesting but it kept them entertained for a bit, seeing as they didnt have a TV. Kaito and Akira were still in bed and Lind had just walked into the house. Walking through to the kitchen, Lind started to rummage through the fridge, pulling out a chocolate bar.

Akito and Agito didnt seem to notice him walk through and were a little surprised when they saw him watching them from the kitchen counter. He smirked before gestering at the news paper with the bar of chocolate. "Anything interesting?" he asked taking a bite. Akito looked back at the paper, checking. He shook his head and mumbled a 'no'.

Agito turned the page and started reading an article. Akito sighed and got up. After stretching his arms above his head he too made his way to the kitchen. "Would you like any coffee Lind-nee?" asked Akito filling the kettle with tap water. "I'm fine thanks" he said taking yet another bite from his chocolate. "Agito?"

"Hm" he mumbled. Akito obviously knew what that meant cause he took out another cup.

After making himself, Agito, Kaito and Akira a coffee each he put them down on the table. "Kaito and Akira aint up yet, it'll just get cold" stated Lind discarding his finished chocolate wrapper. "They'll be up in a minute" smiled Akito just as he heard thudding around upstairs. Akito grinned before sipping at his coffee. Lind scowled and turned his head away only for Akira to come walking past.

"Coffee Akira-nee?" asked Akito holding out Akira's coffee. Akira smiled and took it. "Thanks Akito" he said patting his shoulder and going round him to look at the paper with Agito. "Where's Kaito-nee?"

"Bathroom" was Akira's small reply as he leant in closer to the paper, Akito smiled and sipped more of his coffee.

Before Kaito could get downstairs someone knocked on the front door. Everyone looked at each other and Lind sighed. "I'll get it" Lind went to the door and opened it. Standing at the door was a tall lady with dead straight, shoulder length black hair wearing a clean white suit and matching high heels. "Takada sama?"

"Hello Lind, is your brother home?" she asked with what looked like a fake smile on her face, "Depends on which brother your talking about" he smirked leaning on the door frame.

"I'm talking about Kaito silly" she grinned patting Lind's head and stepping into the house. She walked into the hallway and looked around. "Ha, I was expecting something a little more.... trashy" she stated rubbing her hand on the stairway bannister. "Your brother has better tastes than I expected"

"Thank you" came Kaito's voice from the staircase.

He leant on the bannister with a cigarette lit in his mouth. Takada smirked then took the cigarette from him. "You really shouldnt smoke with kids around, it stunts growth and Akito, Agito and Lind are quite small as they are" she explained dabbing it out on the wall. "Your so smart Takada" smirked Kaito as she smiled and walked into the kitchen where Akito, Agito and Akira were.

"Good morning boys" she smiled resting her bag on one of the seat. They all smiled back except Akira. "What are you doing here?" asked Akira folding his arms. "As your social worker Akira, It is my duty to check out your new accomidation and make sure its suitable for you to live in" she explained taking some papers out of her bag.

Agito looked up at Akira who shrugged. "Dont worry, the house looks fine, I just have some things to talk with Kaito about"

"Me? what is it you wanna talk about" asked Kaito sitting in the last remaining seat. "What are you doing about Akira's education, he will have his examinations coming up soon, he will need to prepare for them and what about Akito, Agito and Lind?" she asked seriously.

Kaito thought about it then look at all the teenagers. "There all smart enough, they could handle examinations easy"

"Thats not the point Kaito, I know there all very smart, without ever having to go to school but natural smarts isnt enough anymore. Everything in the examinations nowadays are all full of questions you can only learn the answer to in school" continued Takada thrusting some papers at Kaito.

Kaito skimmed through the papers before turning to the boys. "Do you all wanna go to a school?" he asked taking out another cigarette. Akito smiled a big beaming smile and nodded enthusiastically. Agito shrugged and Akira mumbled a 'suppose so'. Lind looked at Kaito and Kaito looked back. Lind shrugged then folded his arms. Takada put a smile on her face then looked back at Kaito cockily.

Kaito just sighed and took a drag from his newly lit cigarette. "Fine, they can go"

Akito was laid out in the back garden watching birds fly past in the sky. It was very quiet as the others were in the house. Kaito was out with Akira getting a TV, Lind was sitting in his room doing god knows what and Agito was around somewhere. Akito was just thinking about what Takada said.

He really wanted to go to school but he also didnt. It wasnt like they hadnt been to school at all. Akira went to nursery when he was five, just before Akito's parents left. Lind, Akira, Agito and himself went to a middle school for about two monthes but got kicked out. Lind and Agito kept truanting and Akira got in a few fights and when Kaito went down the school to talk about their behaviours he ended up punching the chubby head master round the face.

For most of the time they just stayed in the trailer, learning what they could from the internet. Akito would do his best but get easily distracted with a game, Lind was pretty much the same, Akira didnt go on his laptop very much and Agito didnt think he needed to learn anything because he thought himself pretty smart, which was true.

Akito wondered whether he would make any friends. He'd never really had any friends before besides his brothers. Kaito was too scary to be friends with, Akito really didnt want to be friends with Lind, Akira was alright to be friends with but he tended to treat him like a little kid and Agito was Akito's only friend but Akito found it hard to share him with Akira, his best friend.

Akito sat up and looked around the garden. There wasnt very much to do but lay back down and stare into the sky. His eyes wandered to the upstairs windows. There stood Lind staring out from his window and his eyes turned to Akito, with the look of annoyance and anger. Akito just looked away.

**Dont worry people, the problem between Lind and Akito will soon be revealed. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shoot 'em down**

Summary - _Living in a trailer isnt the best thing for 4 growing teenage boys and a very stressed out older brother. Kaito decides its time to move, bringing Akito, Agito, Lind and Akira with him. School, Romance and fights start._

**Chapter seven**: Akito's diary special XD

Dear Diary,

Do you think its possible to get non-motion sickness? I dont have it but the others have been complaining about it for some time now. I move around a lot anyway so maybe thats why I'm not sick.

Kaito-nee has found a school for us and we'll be starting very soon. I dont think he's very happy about it though, he keeps moaning about it, but he insists that its not because he's gonna miss us. I bet he's lying XP

I dont think Kaito's noticed me using this as a journal as a diary yet either, I dont know what he'd say if he did. "Why are you using the journal as a diary? It's ok Akito you do whatever you want with it"........ I dont think he'd say that. I know Lind and Agito hadnt started their journals yet but Akira's been doing things in his, he wouldnt let me have a look though.

OMG did you see that Ponyo on the cliff film? of coarse you didnt, your a diary. You cant move..... or can you. Maybe you and my brothers journals get up every night while we're sleeping and go off down the streets. I thought I heard something in my room last night, I wonder if that was you...... of coarse your not gonna tell me, otherwise I'd know your secret.

........... What if I did knew your secret? would you have to kill me or something? Forget I said anything O.O

Please dont kill me,

Akito xxx

**XD the last little bit was improvised cause I had nothing else to type and I wanted it to be a little bit funny.**


	9. Author note

AN: I just wanted to inform everyone that I havent forgotten about writing this story. I have just chosen to take my time with this chapter too make it as good as it can be.

I hope you dont get too bored waiting for my story XD


	10. Chapter 9

**Shoot 'em down**

Summary - _Living in a trailer isnt the best thing for 4 growing teenage boys and a very stressed out older brother. Kaito decides its time to move, bringing Akito, Agito, Lind and Akira with him. School, Romance and fights start._

Chapter eight: Flashback (2 Years earlier)

The Wanijima's were once again flying down the highway in the trailer. It was a very, very hot day and all the teens in the back were struggling to keep themselves cool. Akira and Agito were sitting back to back by the opened fridge, Lind was standing on his bed with his head out of his window and Akito was fanning himself with a newspaper. Kaito was driving and he had all the windows and sun roof open.

None of them were talking to eachother because when their extremely hot, arguements tended to start. Akito was near anough the only sain one when it came to tolerating the weather. Kaito would yell all the time about simple things, Akira would do anything to get cooler, even probably sell one of his brothers, Lind would become completely evil and Agito snaps at anything and everything that moves.

"AKITO, GET UP HERE" shouted Kaito. _'Here comes the heat caused assult'_ thought Akito getting up from his space on the floor. Staggering to the front of the van he prepared himself for whatever Kaito would say. Lind had already been had a go at by Kaito this morning for forgetting to open the windows, he wouldnt be able to guess what was instore for him.

Arriving, Kaito pointed at the passenger seat with his long lean finger. Akito sat in the seat putting his hands in his lap and looking up at his brother with a 'Dont hurt me' look. Taking a long drag of his cigarette he turned back to the road. "What are your brothers doing?" he asked in a calm voice. "Sitting around, why?"

"Pick a brother, any brother except me" he said taking another long drag.

Akito thought for a moment. He couldnt choose Kaito so that left 3, Agito wouldnt be too happy if he was disturbed from his fridge sitting, he should know, he tried to talk to him this morning and got a very long cursing assult from Agito. Akira was ALWAYS in a bad mood during the hot season so the only one would be Lind who, if anything, became very flirtatious in the hot season and Akito could handle that.

"Lind" answered Akito. Kaito nodded before shouting for him. He appeared round the corner with a rather annoyed look on his face, obviously annoyed Kaito pulled him away from the window. "What?"

"Dont speak to me like that or I'll rip that tongue of yours out" threated Kaito obviously in very bad mood. Lind huffed and leaned against Kaito's chair.

Kaito took a drag then looked at the road. "I want you both to take a package to a friend of mine, its not far from here" said Kaito casually not turning to look at the two. Akito looked confused where as Lind didnt seem to care. He rubbed his head and sighed. "Alright, when do you need it sent?" he asked looking quite uninterested. "As soon as possible"

Akito and Lind walked down the street. Neither of them talking to each other. Lind snapped at Akito when they were in the trailer, telling him to wear his AT's to make the trip go alot faster. Akito really didnt want to wear them and this angered Lind, meaning they had to walk all that way. Putting his hands behind his head, Lind walked further off, ahead of Akito.

Akito had the package clutched to his chest and was looking down at it with interest. He'd sent Akira and Agito off with packages like this before and sometimes even Lind, but he never sent Akito for some reason. He couldnt think what could be inside it but he'd bet anything that Lind knew.

Catching up with Lind, Akito poked him in the shoulder. With a huff he turned round to face his brother. "What is it Akito?"

"Do you know whats in this?" he asked thrusting the box forward. Lind looked at the package then back at Akito. "I dont know, but if you dont hurry up I'll take it and hit you round the head with it" Akito rolled his eyes. _'Ah, the heat filled assult I was waiting for' _thought Akito clutching the box again.

They walked for a while in complete silence, only being interupted by children playing outside with their friends. How Akito wished he could join them. Looking over to Lind, he was watching them too and seemed to be thinking the exact same thing. Even though on the outside, Lind seemed to be a very self absorbed, nasty person, on the inside he, like everyone else, wanted to let loose and have fun with other kids of his own age.

Akito could remember the old days, when they still had parents and he and his brothers would always play around, not a care in the world. Akito had more confidence as a child, he, Agito and Lind were exactly the same. Carefree, energetic, quite smart for their ages and they even looked the same. Short blue hair that just about framed their little faces, big amber eyes and big grins always plastered on their faces.

They'd play around all the time and Akira played along too. It was only when their parents left that they started to change. Akito became quieter and more self concious, Agito became angry at the world and Lind tried his best to not be associated with his brothers as best as he could.

Akito knew from that time on, they would never be as happy as those kids playing outside. He didnt even have any good memories since his parents left, seemed as though his parents had cursed their lives as soon as they left. It saddened Akito to think about his parents, he didnt remember them clearly but he knew other stuff about them.

The smell of his mothers perfume. She had many different types of perfumes, apples, roses, but Akito's favourite was always her Vanilla smelling perfume. That smell always left an imprint in Akito's senses. He remembered his dads muscley arms, he had the strength to lift Akito, Agito and Lind at the same time. He'd occasionally let them grip to his arms and he'd lift them up off the ground and carry them around the house. "Its good exercise" is what he'd always say, it'd make Akito laugh and he'd remember how Kaito would try and immitate him but he didnt have the strength to lift all three.

It was always the little things that Akito remembered and those little things were what he hated the most. They were always his favourite little memories and whenever he was angry about his parents leaving, them little things would appear in his head and stop him from hateing them. He so badly wanted to hate them, detest them, be angry at them for leaving but he couldnt. It was easy for Agito and Lind, they tended to hate a lot of people and didnt mind adding their mum and dad to their list.

Akito felt like he was gonna cry from remembering all this but he didnt have time when he was shoved slightly by Lind. They'd arrived at a big building which looked like a block of flats. He hadn't noticed because of all his thoughts, that they'd entered a unknown, run down estate with lots and lots of graffiti all over the walls and litter lined the ground. It reminded Akito of all the times when he'd been dragged along by Kaito to go on midnight drug raids. He'd never had any good experiences on those raids.

"I'll go take the package to the flat, you stay here Akito" Lind said snapping Akito out of his midnight raid thoughts. Before Akito could say a word, Lind snatched the package and ran off in the direction of the stairs. He watched his brother go, getting really worried aout where he had been left.

He could no longer feel the heat from the sun as he was standing in the shade. He wish he wasnt as a cold breeze brushed past him making goosebumps appear on his already pale skin. If he knew he'd suddenly become cold he would have brought a coat of some kind. His loose t-shirt and tiny short were not helping at all in keeping away the cold.

He didnt like standing where he was anymore. In an open area where anyone could come at him and from many different angle. He walked to the steps and sat on the bottom cold concrete slab. This sent a shiver up his spine but he chose to ignore it, Lind would be back anytime soon. At least now he knew that he could see completely if anyone came at him.... or so he thought.

He could hear whispears coming from behind him. Someone was coming down the stairs. It wasnt Lind, Lind couldnt whispear to save his life. The voice sounded like a teenager, the sort of teenager that would be on the back of a bus and if you sat near them they would tease and tease you until you broke and left. He'd had enough of people teasing him. Whether it was because of his height, his feminin features or just to get on his nerves. If anything happened now there would be no one to stop them, save him, keep him safe.

Subconciously he got up from the cold step and ran off into the direction of a dark alleyway to get away from the onslaught that would bound to come if he stayed there. He looked round the corner and watched as a group of four teenagers, not much older than he was, walk down the steps laughing at each others jokes. He didnt think they'd seen him and that allowed Akito to relax.

Akito was too busy being relieved about not being caught by those teenagers that he didnt hear the foot steps coming from behind him. Akito froze when he felt someone breathing on the back of his neck. A horrible boozy smell came with it, invading his nostrils. He was not prepared for the horribly rough, deep voice that whispeared into his ear. "Are you lost little lady?"

**AN: **

**This is the first part of my flashback, I hope you like it XD**

**Also, I know she'll be reading in a minute, I'd like to thank Larissa (FreakyPumpkin) for all her help and support while typing this chapter, without her I'd probably have never finished this chapter XD**


	11. Chapter 10

**Shoot 'em down**

Summary - _Living in a trailer isnt the best thing for 4 growing teenage boys and a very stressed out older brother. Kaito decides its time to move, bringing Akito, Agito, Lind and Akira with him. School, Romance and fights start._

Chapter eight: Flashback part 2

_He was not prepared for the horribly rough, deep voice that whispeared into his ear. "Are you lost little lady?"_

Akito's eyes widened and he was sure his heart had frozen with fear. The man stayed silence, only making Akito become more and more apprehensive. He turned to the intoxicated man who then frowned at him. "Your not a chick" he exclaimed looking really disappointed. Why did this man care if he was a girl? what would he have done if he was?

Akito tried not to think about it but tried instead to back out of the alleyway. "Where do you think your going little buddy?" the man smirked a devilish smirk causing Akito to shake uncontrollably. The man advanced on him causing Akito to back up more. It was only when he backed up into something plumpy that he stopped. Akito's eyes widened again, realising what he had just backed into. "Your a little girly to be a dude aren't 'cha" came another rough sounding voice from behind him.

Akito's shaking became more intense and he felt that his knee's were gonna buckle any minute and send him falling to the ground. He couldnt stop the tears that suddenly erupted from his eyes and dripped down his cheeks. "Aww now look, you made the little girl cry" laughed the other man. "I think we should check, just to make sure, we dont wanna go calling him a girl if he's a guy" smirked the first man waggling his sausage like fingers infront of Akito. The other man returned the smirk and grabbed hold of Akito's tiny wrists, pulling them behind his back.

The tears continued to flow and Akito couldnt hold back his wails any longer. "Please leave me alone" he cried bowing his head so his hair fall over his face. They didnt listen to his cry and the first man tugged at Akito's t-shirt. Knowing what he was trying to do, Akito cried louder and arched his back to try to stop him. This didnt work and the man grabbed Akito by the chin lifting it up. "Now you be a good little girl for me" smirked the man right infront of his face making Akito more and more scared.

The man lifted Akito's shirt up and over his head forcefully making Akito stagger slightly and let out another small cry. Dropping the shirt on the floor he looked at Akito's now bare chest. The man made an aggrivated sound then looked to his friend. He was crying silently now and wished he could put up his hands up to hide himself.

He felt even colder now without his shirt and the tears that ran down his cheeks now ran down his neck and down his body making him cold and sticky. He justed hoped to god that they'd stop and leave him alone or even for Lind to help him. He then remembered, he'd forgotten all about Lind and that any moment now he be wondering where Akito is.

Akito drew in a deep breath. "LIND!!" Akito shouted at the top of his lungs. His voice was wobbly as he tried to hold back the tears as he shouted but it was still very forcefull. The two men flinched at Akito's shouted and the man holding Akito shook him. "What do you think your doing?" he asked fiercly making Akito cry out again.

"Looks like we have a guest" spoke up the other man looking straight past Akito and his captor. Akito turned to looking and a happy cry escaped his lips before shouting again. "LIND HELP ME!" he said as he tried to wriggle free. Lind stood at the entrance of the alleyway, eyes widened in shock. "A-Akito" he stuttered blinking a few times. "PLEASE LI..." Akito tried to shout but ended up with his mouth being covered by the second mans horrible chubby fingers.

The first man scowled and took a few steps towards Lind. Lind mirrored his steps backwards before looking back at his brother. Tears streamed down Akito's face, his hair was a mess and he didnt have his top on, what had these men been doing to him. Lind didnt know what to do as the man stepped closer and closer to him. He watched as Akito let out a muffled cry. He couldnt watch this any longer and turned his head away. He listed as Akito continued to cry.

Lind turned his head further before running away from the alleyway. Akito cried after him, more tears falling than before. "Oh what a shame" smirked the man turning back to Akito. "Now, where we we?" he continued to smirk raising his eyebrow. Akito wasnt listening but just stared off to where Lind had just fled.

His older brother, the one who was suppose to look after him, just.... ran away. He'd never felt so scared, or betrayed. There was nothing he could do now, there was no one to stop these evil men. The men advanced on him once more and Akito closed his eyes letting his tears fall. They removed all Akito's clothing and he could hear one of the men getting agitated.

He shoved Akito and he fell to the floor, hitting his back against the stone wall. Akito kept his eyes closed but had no idea what the men were going to do next. "HE IS A FUCKING GUY" shouted one of the men. He couldnt tell who because his eyes were closed but whoever it was, sounded really angry.

Akito eyes forced themselves open when he felt a hard kick to his abdoman. Letting out a wail he tilted forward and wrapped his arms round his stomach area. Another wail erupted from his lips followed by his heavy crying. Before he knew it he was kicked again and he'd black out from the pressure. The last thing he heard was one of the men snear at him.

"Little girly freak"

Lind ran, he ran as far as his legs could carry him. He tried as best as he could not to look back, he'd rather not know if those men where following him. He made a sharp turn and found himself in an alleyway. This alleyway was a lot different to the other one back there. It wasn't shrouded in darkness and it was extremely hotter.

Lind took a deep breath before peering round the corner. To his relief those men hadn't followed but this only ment one thing.... they were still with Akito. What were they doing back there? Harrasing him? Lind didnt know what to do now. If he went back there he'd probably have the same thing happen to him but he couldnt leave Akito.

He wasn't very far from the trailer which had been parked down the road. Maybe he could get Kaito and he could save Akito from them men. He'd probably even try and kill them for it. Lind nodded, reasuring himself before taking one last look round the corner. They were definately not following them, this meant he could get to the trailer no problem. Or so he thought.

As he got closer and closer to the trailer he noticed Agito sitting on the outside step. He wasnt doing anything, just staring up at the sky letting the suns rays heat up his face. He took another deep breath before continuing to walk. When he got close enough Agito immediately turned to him furrowing his eyebrows.

Lind knew exactly what he was gonna ask and immediately thought up a response. Agito stood up, a confused look now on his face. He walked over to Lind and tilted his head obviously trying to look round Lind. "Did you deliver the package?" he asked, not the question he was expecting but he knew it was gonna lead to the question.

"Of coarse I did" Lind responded quite quickly and that seemed to confuse Agito. "Uh huh and.... where might Akito be?" he asked, the exact question that Lind thought about. Lind's response flew directly from his mind and his brain started searching despretely for an answer. "Well, er....you see, he"

"Fuck, spit it out" Agito said harshly causing Lind to flinch slightly. "Erm, he's back there" was all Lind could get out. A frown appeared on his face and this made Lind a little uneasy. "What's he doing back there? shouldnt he be with you?"

"Oh well, thats where it turned complicated, I'd went to take the package to one of the flats and when I got back to Akito, he'd been cornered by these two men and I....."

"HE'D WHAT?" shouted Agito gaining another flinch from Lind.

Lind wasnt usually scared of Agito, he wasnt scared of anybody, but Lind knew he'd done wrong and felt ashamed for it. This made Lind terribly uneasy. He turned his head away, he couldnt look Agito in the face anymore. What was he doing? this wasnt Lind, he wasnt a wimp, especially towards his younger brother. He turned his head back immediately, a look of superiority appearing back on his face, Lind's normal look.

"Where's Kaito?" he asked folding his arms and raising his chin. "He's at the fucking shops with Akira, Why the HELL didnt you help Akito?" he asked angrily stepping forwards towards Lind. Lind kept his ground and watched as Agito got closer. Lind didnt expect what was coming next. Agito relaxed and a toothy smirk erupted on his feature. He'd figured Lind out, he knew he was too scared and thats why he'd ran away.

"Where is he?" he asked calmly tilting his head again. Lind didnt get why Agito had relaxed his shoulder, usually he'd be really tense and immediately alert. "He's in an alleyway around the Higashi estate" he answered. Agito's eyes widened and the next thing he knew he was on the floor clutching his now heavily bleeding nose. Squinting from the pain he looked back up at Agito who was standing above him rubbing his bloody fist.

"YOUR A FUCKING COWARD LIND" he shouted kicking Lind in the shin getting a gasp back from Lind. "HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A WANIJIMA" he spat before erupting into a sprint back down the street where Lind had come from. Clutching his nose tightly he pulled his knee's into his chest and rested his head on them.

Agito was right..... he was a coward who didnt deserve to call himself a Wanijima.

**AN:**

**Thats part two finished and I hope you all liked it. My brain has been coming up with idea's throughout the whole night, you dont wanna see how many scribbled out sheets of paper are on my floor XD**

**Thanks again to FreakyPumpkin who helped me with this chapter XD**


	12. Chapter 11

**Shoot 'em down**

Summary - _Living in a trailer isnt the best thing for 4 growing teenage boys and a very stressed out older brother. Kaito decides its time to move, bringing Akito, Agito, Lind and Akira with him. School, Romance and fights start._

Chapter eight: Flashback part 3

_"YOUR A FUCKING COWARD" he shouted kicking Lind in the shin getting a gasp back from Lind. "HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A WANIJIMA" he spat before erupting into a sprint back down where Lind had come from. Clutching his nose tightly he pulled his knee's into his chest and rested his head on them. Agito was right..... he was a coward who didnt deserve to call himself a Wanijima._

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID_ thought Agito angrilly, mentally hitting himself in the head. _I should have came not that __idiot Lind_ he continued to think, acting like it was his fault. It was definately not Agito's fault, it wasnt even Lind's fault. Agito knew this but he was so angry with himself that he felt he needed to blame someone other than himself.

He regretted not having his AT's on, he'd be with Akito by now and he'd be safe. He knew exactly where the Higashi estate was, he'd been there a few times delivering some packages himself. He always made sure to not go into any dark alleyways or be on his own. How ever brave Agito was he knew that being on your own in this horrible place like this was just stupid. There was never anyone around so no one could save you and the only people who did wander around were ugly, druggy, alcoholics with nothing to do other than beat up, hurt or kill people. Now they had his brother.

Agito quickened his pace hoping to get to Akito before anything bad could happen. He skidded into the estate looking around for the alleyway. There were quite a few but they were all extremely dark, even squinting he couldnt see anything. "AKITO!!" he shouted putting his hands to his mouth to make the shout louder.

His face paled when he didnt get an answer. A shiver went up his spin at the sudden tempreture drop. Rubbing his hands up his arms he stepped further and further into the estate. He saw the set of stairs that he usually had to go up to drop off the package and knew that Akito had to be nearby. Looking around there were about two or three alleyways he could be in.

He could swear he heard mumbling coming from the one closest to him. It was a mans voice and it seemed agitated, as if he was disappointed. Then came the noise that would haunt him forever. The sound of something hitting the floor, being kicked and an innocent cry. He knew this was Akito, he'd recognise it anywhere. He didnt know what to do, he had to do something, anything could be happening to him.

Taking in a deep breath he stepped closer to the alleyway. Another hit could be heard and Agito couldnt stop himself running in. He stopped when he saw Akito laying flat out on the dirty ground. The men sneering above him. One brought his foot up as if to stamp on him before noticing him. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Agito shouted causing the men to turn to him in surprise. They both glared at him before smirks appeared on their faces.

"Lookie here, we have another one, are you a little girl?" he asked raising his eyebrow expectedly. "I'M NOT A GIRL YOU FUCKING PERVERT" Agito shouted stepping forward. He wasnt that worried about these men. They were fat faced, alcoholics. He'd delt with many of them when he came here. "Oh look, this one is fiesty" smirked the other man rolling up his sleeves.

Agito had a scowl on his features and looked down at Akito who was unconcious and what he noticed was these men had taken all his clothes off. Agito looked back at them angrily and this made the men laugh. "You dirty bastards" Agito sneered stepping further forward. "What are you gonna do princess?" laughed the man folding his arms. Agito smirked back before forcing his leg and kneeing the man in the groin.

He fell to the floor holding himself, cursing an alarmingly amount of times. The other man looked on wide eyed. "Now, if you go anywhere near my brother again I'll kill you both" stated Agito stepping past the groaning man. Agito knelt down beside Akito, pulling his discarded t-shirt and laying it over him. He looked back up and saw the men still there.

"GET OUT!" he shouted alarming the man standing up. "Tch, stupid little kids" he exclaimed turning and leaving the alleyway. The man on the floor picked himself up the best he could and left after his friend. Agito scowled for a moment before softening and looking back at his brother. Bruises and scraps appeared of his arms from the impact of falling and some leaked blood colouring his arms a dirty redish colour.

Akito didnt move and was still unconcious. Agito took this chance to quickly put Akito's clothes back on. Sitting him up against the wall he sat and watched him for a moment. He still didnt seem to be coming round. Looking back round at the alleyway he decided that it wouldnt be best to stay here, another person could be along any minute.

He leaned down infront of Akito with his back to him. Quickly taking his wrists he pulled Akito onto his back. He stood up, trying with all his strength to not fall over. As he rearranged him, Akito began to stir. Letting out a sniff as he opened his eyes, surprised to see Agito there. He seemed to remember where he was as he started looking around desperately for those two men. He could feel himself starting to cry again.

"Akito?" Agito whispeared getting his attention."A-Agito, what are y-you doing h-here?" he stuttered bringing his hand up to his eyes. "I came to find you, I'm taking you home" he answered softly trying not to make Akito start crying again. "Wh-where are those..."

"Dont worry". Agito started to walk out of the alley and Akito continued to sniffle. After a moment Akito seemed to stop but he let out a wailing cry and tears started to erupt from his eyes.

Agito felt sorry for Akito and hated Lind for this. He felt Akito's forehead on his shoulder, his hair falling over it. Agito continued to walk but tilted his head so that it rested by Akito's. Akito noticed this and lent his head towards Agito's. They walked back to the trailer like this in complete silence. At that moment a bond formed between Akito and Agito. Agito vowed from that day on that he'd look after Akito until the day he could do it himself.

Present day

_Dear Diary,_

_I am absolutely, positively, SUPERCALLAFRAJILISTICLY excited. We're starting at our new school tomorrow and I cant wait. Kaito got our uniform, school supplies, everything we needed for tomorrow and its all laid out at the bottom of my bed._

_I have so much energy that I cant even sleep. Its 4 O'clock at the moment and I havent slept at all. Agito, Lind and Akira are all sound asleep right now and Kaito's downstairs probably having a load of drinks. I hope he doesnt get drunk cause he's suppose to be taking us to school tomorrow._

_School.....school.....friends.....uniform.....friends.....friends..... FRIENDS.... FRIENDS!!!!!!_

_OMG WHAT IF NO ONE LIKES ME? WHAT IF THEY THINK IM WEIRD? WHAT IF THEY THINK IM GIRLY? OR WORST OF ALL...... WHAT IF THEY DONT LIKE MY PERSONALITY? O.O_

_:( _

_I've just made myself tired now...... Its ok if no one likes me, I'll still have my brothers.... well agito, to talk to XD...... well, I better get some sleep otherwise I wont last through school, the worst thing I want is to fall asleep in class._

_Lots of love,_

_Akito Wanijima student of Hiyashi high school, class 2 - A XD_

**AN:**

**Ah XD, I think I deserve a break, 3 chapters in just over a day, my wrists are killing me**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and the next chapter will be out as soon as XD**

**Reviews appreciated XD**


	13. Chapter 12

**Shoot 'em down**

Summary - _Living in a trailer isnt the best thing for 4 growing teenage boys and a very stressed out older brother. Kaito decides its time to move, bringing Akito, Agito, Lind and Akira with him. School, Romance and fights start._

Chapter eleven: IN SCHOOL.... tration 

(Get it, he he........ nevermind)

The day had gotten to a very energetic start and the Wanijima house was buzzing with movement. Today was the triplets and Akira's first day of school at Hirashi high school and, not that some of them would admit it, were actually quite excited. Akito was running around trying to find all his school stuff, Agito was sleeping with his head on the table, Lind was spending ages in the bathroom doing his hair and Akira was desperately trying to wake up Kaito.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND WALK THE HELL TO SCHOOL" came a shout from upstairs waking Agito up. Akira came back into the kitchen with his finger in his ear. "I wouldnt be surprised if I've gone deaf" he murmured stiffling a yawn. "I wish I was deaf" mumbled back Agito laying his head back on the table.

An evil glint appeared in Akira's eye and he hit his fists as hard as he could on the table. "FUCK!" shouted Agito angrily rubbing his forehead. Akira grinned back and practically skipped into the kitchen. "I LOST MY TIE, I CANT GO WITHOUT MY TIE" shouted Akito running and stumbling into the kitchen. Agito furrowed his eyebrows, putting his head back on the table and Akira snickered.

Akito pouted and folded his arms. "What's so funny?" he asked directing it at Akira. Akira didnt answer but instead went into the front room where he erupted into laughter. Lind walked past him, dodging around him. He stopped to look at Akito with a confused look on his face. "Akito, you, er...... your ties on your head dude" he pointed out adjusting his own tie.

Akito's eyes widened as he felt his forehead where his tie was tied. He pulled it back down his neck with an embarressed blush on his cheeks. Akira walked back in after composing himself, he still couldnt hold back a snicker when he saw Akito's red cheeks. "Shut up Akira" scowled Akito trying to push Akira to the side but failed miserably.

Lind walked back in to join his brothers, remembering to hit the table as he passed. "I'M GONNA RIP ALL YOUR FUCKING HEADS OFF"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP" shouted Kaito from upstairs not sounding at all happy. The boys all looked at each other and simultaniously sighed. "We're gonna be late if we dont hurry" said Akira looking up at the clock. Akito let out a squeak and ran to the front door.

They all watched him leave before sighing again. "I think we should follow him" said Akira heading out himself. Agito and Lind silently agree'd and followed suit. They all grabbed their jackets, Akira grabbing Akito's cause he forgot it. They all had different jackets, Akito and Agito had the same but Akito's was orange and Agito's was dark blue (Like those straight jackets they were in the series), Lind's was a dark blue one with short sleeves (Like the one Agito was wearing when Lind emerged.... not shredded though XD) and Akira's was a plain black one with rolled up sleeves (.... yeah).

After collecting their bags they headed outside. They weren't expecting it but there quite a load of school kids walking down the street to school too. There were teens about their age, little kids who were obviously going to the middle school and older senior teenagers walking along.

Looking at each other the boys walked down the path and left along with the crowd to their class. Akito stuck close to Agito so as not to get lost and Lind seemed as though he couldnt get away quick enough. Akira just looked around curiously at all the faces of his soon to be school mates.

The triplets and Akira entered the gates of the school only to be welcomes by stares and whispearing. Obviously they hadn't noticed them walking along with them until they entered the gates. "Their talking about us" murmured Akito pointing out the obvious. He gripped Agito's arm pulling him to the side slightly.

"Come on Agito, lets get our scheduals" smiled Akito sweetly. Agito rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled. Lind and Akira exchanged glances before following them to what seemed like the school reception area. It was basically empty and this made Akito give a, very loud, sigh of relief.

"Wow Akito, if we didnt know any better, we'd think you were scared of school" smirked Lind cockily. The smirk fell off his face when he was elbowed by Akira. "Be nice" was all he gave out before making his way to the front reception desk. A woman was sat there typing away on a computer. Akira thought that she must be hard at work, until he noticed that all the words she typed made no sense. 'dkumbgdj' that wasnt a word was it?

Lind came over and joined Akira in watching the woman type. With a bored sigh Lind rested his elbows on the desk causing the woman to look up. "Oh, quite finished are we?" asked Lind with a very big smirk on his face. The woman furrowed her eyebrows before looking away from Lind and at Akira. "How may I help you?" she asked, a soft smile appearing on her lips.

Akira smiled back before kicking Lind in the ankle. Lind let out a yelp before jumping around on one foot holding his, apparently extremely painful, ankle. "Hi, we're here to collect out scheduals, the names are Akira Udo and Lind, Akito and Agito Wanijima" answered Akira ignoring Lind's really loud cursing. The women immediatly started looking through papers on her desk. Akira couldnt help but think she was taking an alarmingly long time.

"-And look over there, she's pretty Agito" Akira heard Akito say. He couldnt help but snicker at how easily Akito could be distracted. "She's alright, If you like the popular snobby type"

"But her hairs pink"

"So what"

"Your such a spoil sport Agi-kun"

"Dont call me that"

"You free to call me Aki-kun if you'd like"

Akira heard a massive sigh from Agito before hearing a massive wallop and a cry from Akito. "Its ok, you can just call me Akito's" came Akito's reply with an almost pained voice. "Here you go, Akira Udo, Lind Wanijima, Agito Wanijima and Akito Wanijima" smiled the lady handing out the scheduals to Akira and Lind who had stopped jumping around and had his knee bent to stop his foot touching the floor.

Akira handed Akito and Agito theirs and received a confused look. "We are in the same classroom every lesson, why the fuck do we need a schedual for that" asked Agito sounding a bit peeved off. "Less of the language Agi-kun, besides all the classes are different, see we have study hall first" said Akira in a very girly voice that eventually changed to his normal voice.

Agito quickly elbowed Akito. "Ouch!" he exclaimed the young bluenette, rubbing his, probably now bruised, shoulder. "Now you've got him doing it" hissed Agito looking still peeved off. "Huh, Agi-kun, has a nice ring to it" thought Lind aloud putting his finger to his chin. Lind's lips tweeked into a smirk but then it disappeared when he saw the look on Agito's face.

"Oh look at the time, class'll start in a minute" he said very quickly, looking at his non-exsistant watch. Lind broke off into a sprint out of reseption where he was quickly chased by Agito. Akito and Akira shared a sigh before walking off after them.

Meanwhile Lind and Agito made it halfway across the school, dodging and weaving the other students. "LIND, YOU BETTER FUCKING GET BACK HERE NOW" shouted Agito as Lind turned a corner. Agito turned the same corner only to bash into something or someone. They both fell backwards and onto the floor with a thump.

Books and papers landed all over the floor and one book even landed on said person's head. Agito rubbed the back of his head and looked up at the person. "For god sake, watch where the hell your going" he said angrily. The girl he had ran into sat on the floor removing the book and rubbing her own head.

She looked up at Agito and blushed. "Oh I am so sorry" she apoligised quickly standing and brushing herself off. She put her hand up for Agito to take but he just ignored it. He took a few of the books and papers off the floor and stood up himself. The girl continued to blush and took the books from Agito. "HEY AGI-KUN, ARE YOU GONNA STOP FLIRTING ANYTIME SOON" came the harsh cocky voice of Lind at the end of the path.

Agito mumbled something about death and was about to run after him when the girl grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back. "I am generally very sorry about that"

"Yeah whatever"

"No im serious, I'll have to pay you back sometime"

"Yeah, Im sorry but I really have to get him" said Agito before running past her. "ITS YAYOI NAKAYAMA BY THE WAY" shouted the girl. Agito raised his hand and continued to run after his brother.

**AN: I couldnt wait to bring her into the story and I thought this would be really good XD**

**I'm sorry for the wait but I started typing this up but my mind was on other story ideas XD**

**Hope you enjoy, remember to review XD**


	14. Chapter 13

**Shoot 'em down**

Summary - _Living in a trailer isnt the best thing for 4 growing teenage boys and a very stressed out older brother. Kaito decides its time to move, bringing Akito, Agito, Lind and Akira with him. School, Romance and fights start._

Chapter Twelve: I NOW PROCLAIM YOU SHARK BOY

Akito and Akira walked along in complete silence. They'd both lost Agito and Lind long ago so decided to go straight to class. After some protests from Akito about things such as 'They'll get lost' 'They'll get into trouble' 'I wont know who to sit with' and lastly 'Ouch'. The last one was when Akira hit him round the head.

"Ok, One, of coarse they'll get lost, thats what their like, two, they always get into trouble so whats the difference, three, You'll have to sit with Lind because me and him dont get along, neither does he and Agito clearly and you two get along fairly well and four, stop being stupid and worrying about them, worry about yourself" explained Akira walking along with his hands behind his head.

Akito bit his lip at the last thing Akira said. He was right, he had to watch out for himself. Agito would snap at anyone that gave him trouble and Akira had more than enough muscle to beat up anyone he wanted and Lind, well Lind could talk himself out of anything and if he had to, he could really give the other person more than they could chew.

Akito was the only one. The small, tiny, quiet one of the family. Even he could admit he couldnt fight his way out of a paper bag. Most of the time Agito stood up for Akito and very rarely Akira and Lind would. He just had to make sure he didnt get himself into any trouble that would mean the others having to rescue him.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN AGI-KUN" shouted Lind as loud as he could. He'd stopped by a building near the end of the school field to regain his breath. He had to admit, Agito was quite fast when he wanted to be. He took in a deep breath before looking back round the corner. The next thing he knew he was hit really hard in the stomach and went flying backwards.

Landing on the floor with a thump he saw Agito ontop of him. Pain erupted up his back but he didnt have time to worry about it before Agito pinned his arms by the sides of his head. Lind's eyes widened and he looked up at the seemingly angry Agito. "And you thought you could outrun me, how wrong you were" he smirked. Lind sighed and began to struggle to get up. "I didnt think you were the incest type Agi-kun" smirked Lind when he noticed struggling wouldnt help.

It was Agito's turn for his eyes to widen. He immediatly got up and scowled at a rather proud Lind. Lind hitched himself up on his elbows and grinned back. "Thats better" he exclaimed "Are you not gonna help me up?" he asked holding his hand up to Agito. Agito frowned and grabbed his hand, lifting him up. Halfway up he let go and Lind fell back to to floor with a thump.

"Charming" he sighed getting up himself. He quickly ran to catch up with Agito, who'd gotten a head start. "Do you know your actually quite fast?"

"Do you know you never stop talking?"

"Ah, Touche!"

Lind and Agito had to have been walking for 10 minutes and they weren't getting any closer to their class room. It almost seemed like they were walking in circles and the fact that they'd just walked past the building that Lind was hiding behind confirmed it. "AGITO, YOUR MAKING US WALK IN CIRCLES!"

"I'm following you"

"From infront of me? I highly doubt that"

"Fuck!"

"Having a couples tiff are we?" came a voice from behind them.

Agito and Lind darted round and spotted 4 boys walking up behind them. They were a rather odd bunch. One of them Lind even recognised, it was that kid, Kazu, that he'd seen at that shop that one time. "I KNOW YOU!" Lind shouted pointing his finger at the blonde boy. Kazu stepped back, his eyes wide. "WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THAT THING, YOU COULD HAVE SOMEONE'S EYE OUT" Kazu shouted back.

Lind looked at his finger and started randomly jabbing the air infront of Kazu with it. His face darkened and a devilish grin made its way onto his face. Agito pushed him out the way where he continued to jab his finger, letting out a small 'Hehehe' every so often. Agito avoided the need to stare at his brother and looked at the group that were now standing infront of him.

"What do you want?" he asked crossing his arms boredly. "Your new kids arent ya?" came the boy at the front of the group, seemingly brushing Agito's question aside. "Whats it to you?"

"Well I am the top dog around here and this is my terf" exclaimed the kid pointing his thumb at his chest.

This kid, Agito knew, was gonna be a pain in the ass. He had spiky, all over the place, dark purple hair and dark brownish eyes. He looked like the leader of the group and kind reminded Agito of Lind and that was never a good thing. As If by magic, Lind appeared and poked the kid in the eye with the same evil grin on his face.

The boy doubled over clutching his eye. "AH YOU BASTARD" he moaned rubbing his painful eye. Water started to run down his cheek. He rubbed at it furiously before looking back up at, a very proud of himself, Lind.

"Thats what you get for being over confident" smirked Lind. Immediatly Lind doubled over for being poked in the eye by Agito. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"You would have been a hypocrite" stated Agito in a matter of fact tone, keeping a completely straight face.

Before Lind could retaliate, he felt a foot collide with his gut sending him to the floor. Agito's eyes widened before looking at the source of the kick. It happened to be the other boy holding his eye. "And thats for poking me in the eye" he grinned looking back at his friends who patted him on his back.

It all happened at once. Lind got back up, kicked the kid in the stomach. The kid punched Lind on the jaw sending him backwards. "Ha, take that" smirked the boy. But then, for some reason, the kid winked at Agito. He furrowed his eyebrows trying to figure it out. He didnt have to think long because the reason was soon explained.

"Come on, you dont want your girlfriend thinking your a wimp" the kid smirked. It was Agito's turn to retaliate when he shot his arm out to punch the boy, but as if he was anticipating it, he ducked. Agito managed to punch Kazu square in the nose. Lind was in a fit of laughter but that soon stopped when he found the boy coming at him and they started to fight right there on the floor.

Thats when a fight broke out between Agito and Kazu. Fists were flying everywhere and they didnt seem to notice the other two boys that were with Kazu and the other guy, were nowhere to be found.

The next thing they all knew, they were all bloody and bruised and where making their way to the headmaster's office. A women, who Kazu refered to as 'moody old bag' had caught them fighting and sent them straight to the office. Lucky enough, Agito was the only one to get away with minor injuries. This Kazu kid wasnt the best of fighters, lucky for Agito.

"This is all your fault" moaned that boy, that the 'moody old bag' named to be Ikki. "How did you figure that out? you kicked me in the stomach and called my brother a girl.... after that, I'm surprised your still alive" explained Lind glancing at Agito who seemed to checking over his split lip. "Oh I'm sorry that your brother looks like a girl". Agito, even though he seemed to not be listening, twitched from beside of Lind.

"Irrelevant that Agito looks like a girl, you still started it"

"Did not"

"Did"

"Not"

"Shhhh!" interupted the receptionist looking up from her computer angrily. Kazu let out a rather loud sigh annoying the receptionist further.

After 10 minutes the receptionist spoke up again. "Orihara-Sama will see you now". All the boys looked at each other and stood up. Ikki and Lind pushed Kazu to the front of the line, indicating he go through the door first. He gulped and clutched the door nob.

**AN: CLIFFHANGER.... well, not really XD**

**I have a very big surprise for next chapter XD and I hope you think that the idea is as good as I thought it was.**

**Again, I'd like to thank FreakyPumpkin (Larissa) who helped me with this chapter. Thank god she's here or this chapter would be filled with LOTS of plot holes.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Shoot 'em down**

Summary - _Living in a trailer isnt the best thing for 4 growing teenage boys and a very stressed out older brother. Kaito decides its time to move, bringing Akito, Agito, Lind and Akira with him. School, Romance and fights start._

_**Hello, Miharu-Desu here and with a massive surprise for all my readers. For this chapter I have brought in a guest chapter writer and for this chapter it will be FreakyPumpkin. **_

_**I hope you enjoy her chapter XD**_

**Hey there ^^**

**I'm FreakyPumpkin, the author of this chapter and I'm totally honoured that I had the chance to write it ^^ Anyway . . . this chapter was written by me and NOT by Miharu-desu!!! (So, don't blame her for the grammar-mistakes or the lame jokes XD)**

**Well, HAVE FUN! **

**Chapter 13: Office of Horror **

Entering the headmaster's office kinda felt like stepping into an old, typical American mafia-movie where the boss of the gang always sat in his big armchair, smoking and wearing a suit. In this case the big boss was a man with brown hair and a light-brown suit and a very angry expression on his face.

"Is there a dark aura in this room or am I imagining things?", Lind mumbled after everyone had stepped into the room and the door had been closed behind them which kinda felt like being locked in a cage with a hungry lion.

"Wouldn't be the first time . . .", was Agito's muttered answer who stared straight at the man behind the big desk sitting in the big armchair. He just wanted to end this as quickly as possible because he had the feeling that this situation would become uneasy as soon as that weird man would open his mouth; judged from the look in his eyes.

"You again . . ."

The scary mafia-whatever man let out a loud sigh and rubbed his eyes with both hands while a giant smile grew on Ikki's face.

"Come on, I think our relationship is getting better since we're seeing each other more often."

"Shut up, you little brat!", Orihara shouted, but then remembered his position, cleared his throat and continued with a serious voice:

"Anyway . . . what happened this time?"

Agito just wanted to open his mouth to explain that it wasn't his fault the fight had been started because he had only reacted to Kazu's stupidness; he didn't mind to let Lind getting punished for provoking these students. But . . .

"We bumped into a garbage can."

The whole attention of the people in the office suddenly was focused on Ikki who looked at Orihara who sceptically raised an eyebrow. "What the . . .", mumbled Lind who wasn't less surprised than Agito who shot a mumbled "Shut up" back at his brother. Kazu seemed to know that scenario quite well, but still didn't feel pretty comfortable with the current situation.

"Well then, Itsuki Minami. . . so all four of you just bumped into a garbage can?"

"Yes, sir."

The mafia-like headmaster leaned back in his chair while still focusing Ikki who didn't seem to want to give in and tell what really had happened.

"You really are telling me – and think that I would believe it – that you look like this from just bumping into a freaking garbage can?"

"It was a very big garbage can."

Orihara closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but then a kinda evil smile appeared on his lips. He leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk.

"Kay, you guys bumped into a garbage can and got seriously injuried . . . how did it happen if I may ask?"

"Kazu and me were on our way to the class and followed those two who were heading in the same direction", Ikki pointed at Agito and Lind who turned around there head to look at Ikki (Lind actually did focus on Ikki's pointing finger), "than they stumbled over their own feet and fell down the stairs which they were just about to walk down, we of course wanted to help them and prevent them from falling, but they grabbed our arms and made us fall as well and at the end of the stairs there stood the garbage can we all bumped into. You see? No need to punish Kazu and me because it's actually their fault", pointing at the two Wanijima-brothers once again, "They should be the only ones to be punished for being too stupid to walk."

A great silence followed.

Orihara looked at Ikki and couldn't say a thing because he always was surprised by that boy's lively fantasy. Ikki grinned like hell and seemed to be very satisfied with himself. Kazu already tried to calculate how many weeks of punishment they'd receive this time. Agito finally was convinced that that spiky-haired idiot would be the first one to kill if he'd get the chance to and Lind felt like being pushed into another universe; as unremarkable as possible he let his gaze wander to the door and tried to figure out if there was still the boring hallway behind it which they had left when entering this office of horror.

The cup filled with hot coffee on the desk of the receptionist began to shake slightly when Orihara began to scream in his office, but the receptionist didn't pay much attention to the screaming of her boss. She just lifted the cup a little and continued typing.

"He did it again . . . ", she mumbled while moving one card in the solitaire-game she was always playing after the lessons had started.

When Orihara stopped his screaming the cup was half-empty and the receptionist had won two highly difficult games of solitaire.

If the receptionist would have opened the door of the office of horror right in that moment she would have found four frozen teenagers who just had gotten the most terrifying experience in their life . . . somehow.

Ikki's ears were still ringing because Orihara had screamed in his direction and Lind and Agito were the same opinion for about the first time in their life; that guy there in the big armchair was Kaito's first serious rival in causing ear-drums to collapse.

"Now, that we've cleared a few things . . .", Orihara cleared his throat once again, added _ordering a cup of coffee_ mentally at his mental to-do-list and continued with a calm voice,

"Let's get to the point of your punishment-"

"But - ", Ikki suddenly interrupted with a hopeful sparkle in his eyes, but was roughly cut off by Orihara's question "Do you want me to repeat myself?".

"Nope . . . but-"

"SHUT UP!"

Silence.

"Nice, okay . . . your punishment will be that you have to clean the school ground."

This time Kazu managed to speak up after stepping on Ikki's foot who just wanted to complain about their punishment.

"The whole school ground, Orihara-sensei?", the blonde teenager asked friendly with a glimpse of hope that Orihara would say 'No'. Hope still died last.

An evil glint appeared in the teachers eyes.

"The _whole_ school ground. For a _whole_ week."

Kazu sighed and mentally announced the funeral for his hope which had been murdered.

Ikki grimaced in spite of his hurting foot because the little word _whole_ meant that their cleaning-job included the "real" big garbage cans (no stairs near them) behind the school-building, the smoking place where already was a second ground of smoked cigarettes created and the party-territory near the garbage cans where the seniors always celebrated every exam they did pass in their last year at this school.

"Well then, I'll be controlling your work personally since you made the teacher cry I sent to overlook your work the last time."

With these words Orihara's view got darker and a furtive grin appeared on Kazu and Ikki's face because the teacher who Orihara had sent was Tomita-sensei and she ran of the toilets which they had to clean after twenty minutes, so Ikki and his friends could get away pretty easy.

"Now, get lost."

The four teenagers turned around to leave the room when Ikki couldn't help, but letting out the comment directed at the Wanijima-brothers with a slightly mocking tone and a sneaky grin on his face:

"Wow, you two are so lucky, now you'll get to know the school ground than any other student who had transferred to this school ever before."

Agito looked at him and it was easy to notice that he was pretty pissed off and about to strangle that idiot of a spiky-haired teenage-kid who thought he was the centre of the whole damn world. But the blue-haired boy with the shortest temper ever was interrupted a second time in this office, this time by Orihara.

"Stop picking on the girls all the time, Minami Itsuki!", he said with a strict voice.

Agito froze immediately and a very dark aura suddenly surrounded him. Lind who was standing right beside him could almost feel the anger boiling up inside of is brother. He knew what would follow took a step backwards.

"I'M NOT A FREAKING GIRL!!!"

A bunch of curses followed that first scream and the receptionist who wasn't prepared for a second wave of screaming didn't recognized the upcoming danger for her still half-filled cup of coffee. The cup turned over and the coffee got spilled all over the paperwork she just had finished yesterday to be able to play solitaire during the whole first two lessons of the day of school.

When the door of the office of her boss was opened she raised her view to get to know who had been responsible for her spilled coffee and who she could kill mentally. But her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a hysterically laughing teenager leaving the office being followed by Kazuma Mikura and Itsuki Minami (she already knew them pretty good) who were obviously very amused. The last one who left the office was a teenage boy who looked very angry and even slightly slammed the door of Orihara's office. He was about the same height as the hysterically laughing one; the two of them also looked quite alike. _Maybe they're blood-relatives_, she thought and almost forgot about her spilled coffee, but than the brown liquid started dripping on her white skirt and she decided to hate all of them.

"Damn bastard", Agito mumbled.

"Aaaaaah, come on, lil' bro'", Lind appeared next to his brother still having the tears of laughter running down his cheeks. He hit Agito slightly on the back and got death glared by his brother, but for someone who had lived in the a trailer with Agito Wanijima for a very long time the glaring of the short-tempered boy wasn't that scary anymore.

"Shut up or I'll kill you right here", Agito managed to say trough clenched teeth.

"Hm?" Lind got a bit nearer to Agito pretending he didn't understand what the other had said.

"What did you say, I'm not quite if I got it; you know I'm hearing this annoying beeep-sound since your screaming." The teasing tone was obviously as always.

"I said: SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!!!"

"Ah, man, are you crazy?!"

Now Lind covered his ear with one hand and looked at his brother seriously angry. Agito grinned and seemed like he had just gotten his good mood back.

"Damn, do you want me to become deaf?"

The older Wanijima (by 19 hours) started slightly hitting the ear Agito had screamed at like he wanted to get the water after swimming out of it. His brother kept watching him and finally mentioned matter-of-factly:

"Hit harder, maybe you can knock yourself out this way."

Lind looked back at Agito and stated.

"With that attitude you'll never get a girlfriend, my dear brother."

"Fuck you."

They continued walking down the hallway away from the office of horror, like Lind had named it, till they suddenly recognized that they were all alone standing in the main hallway of the school. The two brothers stopped and examined their surrounding.

After a while Lind broke the silence.

"Hey, do you know these scenes in movies when a hay bale gets blown through the background when the hero is standing in the scene all by himself?"

Agito rolled his eyes while turning his head towards his brother who seemed to imagine himself as the hero of Hollywood-movie (standing in a lonely scenery, with lots of hay bales being blown trough the background).

"Oh, shut up. I just wonder where these two idiots ran off to.", Agito mumbled and snorted annoyed than he sighed.

"'okay, let's see if we can find the right classroom."

Lind raised an eyebrow.

"With your sense of orientation? Why don't we clean the wounds first or do you hope to impress that girl you did bump into this mor- AH! DAMN! THIS HURTS, YOU BASTARD!"

Agito had kicked his brother's shin when Yayoi was mentioned- yeah, he had memorized her name, but he didn't' t know why, not yet. But he didn't think about it much and started to follow Lind who hobbled further along the main-hallway.

"Hey, do you know which direction we have to take?", he shouted after his hobbling brother who just raised one arm and answered:

"No, but I remembered that there's a bathroom around the corner."

"Great." Ironic tone.

Tomita was desperate. She was scared to death because two of the four transfer students had gotten lost on their way to the classroom.

"Oh my God. I failed as a teacher, oh, I will get fired . . . oh, no, that's bad. Oh no, what if they died?!", she kept talking to herself while her class still waited for the lesson to be started.

So, while Tomita was desperately scared, the class was absolutely bored and Akito and Akira sat in the back of the room – Akito one row behind Akira – and were slightly scared and confused.

"Do you think Agito and Lind are alright?", Akito whispered.

Akira raised one eyebrow and looked over to the two guys who had entered the classroom two minutes ago covered with bruises and other injuries. Their names were Ikki and Kazu if he did remember them correctly.

"Nope", he finally answered, "because those two over there are looking like they did run into them. Those two always run into trouble, especially when they are together on their own in an unknown surrounding."

Akito followed Akira's view and examined the injuries of Ikki and Kazu a bit.

"Seems so . . . but they're already here where have they left Agito and Lind?"

"Maybe they got lost."

Akito slowly nodded.

**(meanwhile somewhere else)**

Agito stood in front of the bathroom. He had washed his face and threatened his wounds as much as it was possible with the equipment of an average school-bathroom and now . . . he was waiting for his brother who stood in front of the mirror and didn't seem to be satisfied with his appearance after that fight.

"Come onnnnnn, Lind, they are not going to kill you if a strand of hair falls to the wrong side while you walk trough the hallway." _There is nobody who could see you right now anyway . . . or who wants to do so._

After another minute Lind finally stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm ready, let's get going", he announced enthusiastically, but his bother only shook his head. Lind sighed while Agito took the schedule they got this morning out of the right pocket of his trousers.

"'Kay, let's see . . . . we have to find room 214."

Ten minutes later Agito and Lind Wanijima reached the classroom. They had found it trough knocking on the door of every room they had passed and asking for the right direction.

When they entered Tomita suddenly screamed:

"Oh my god, are you the two transfer students who had gotten lost on their way to class?"

She only wanted to know if she'd be able to keep her job as a teacher, but the whole suddenly started to grin.

"What the fuck are you grinning at, you idiots?!", Agito instantly yelled at them; his nerves couldn't take much more because the time he had had to spent alone with Lind had been definitely too long. He finally was at his limits.

"Okay, pl-please take a seat.", Tomita managed to say with a scared face.

"Oh man, little brother, don't yell at innocent people.", Lind started a try to lecture Agito, but it didn't really had a great effect because Agito just shot back with a monotone voice:

"So, it's be okay for me to yell at you?"

He didn't even wait for an answer and started to make his way to the back of the classroom where he had spotted the free place next to Akito. But Lind who also had spotted the seat somehow managed to reach the seat before Agito and grinned at his brother when he reached the seat as second.

"What the-?"

"My my, it really is the way I thought, you are only pretty fast if you want to."

Agito stood in front of the desk behind which his brother just had taken place.

"Move."

"Nope."

"Move!"

"No hope!"

"MOVE YOUR FREAKING ASS!"

"NO!"

Agito took a deep breath.

"Why?", he asked as calm as he could. The other students already started to stare holes in his back.

"You see if I'd sit in front of you I'd have a hole in my neck from your death glaring by the end of the week." Lind leaned back in the chair and was obviously satisfied with his explanation while Agito felt that this day was a totally waste. _I should have stayed in bed this morning._ He turned around and took place next to Akira because he was way to exhausted to fight back.

"Where have you been the whole time? I mean you haven't gotten lost, have you?", Akira immediately asked.

"No", Agito stated grumpy without looking at his best friend.

"So, where . . .?"

Lind leaned forward and mentioned whispery:

"We've been in the office of horror."

"What the - ?"

Akira turned around with pure confusion in his eyes, but Agito roughly cut him off:

"It's a long, boring story which you don't wanna hear. Believe me."

**That's it! ^^**

**My first try (and chance) to write a guest-chapter and I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you had the same fun while reading as me while writing. **

**Will Akira ever get to know something about the office of horror?**

**Will Agito survive the rest of the day with his nerves being threatened by Lind?**

**Will the lesson ever going to be started? ^^**

**You will see . . . or read in the next chapter which will be written by Miharu-desu again!**

**Bye FreakyPumpkin J**

**Miharu-Desu: O.O didn't she do a good job, maybe I should retire and give the story to FreakyPumpkin :( *grabs hat off rack and heads for the door***


	16. Chapter 15

**Shoot 'em down**

Summary - _Living in a trailer isnt the best thing for 4 growing teenage boys and a very stressed out older brother. Kaito decides its time to move, bringing Akito, Agito, Lind and Akira with him. School, Romance and fights start._

**Miharu-Desu here again XD**

**See, didnt get rid of me Larissa MWAH HA HA *Cough* *cough* *splutter*..... Anyway, I am back writing this chapter so BOO to all those disappointed people XD**

**Enjoy XD**

**Chapter 14: Mischief is in thy name**

"Well, err.... the answer to that is.... err.... OH MY GOD I HAVE FAILED" Freaked out Tomita-sensei who stared at the math question on the board. What she hadnt noticed was that no one seemed to care. Half of the class where sleeping, where as the other half were entertaining themselves. Akito found a stray pencil sharpener and had decided to sharpen his pencil all the way down to the metal, rubbery part.

He grinned in achievement when he finally finished sharpening it. Lind who had falled asleep beside him woke up to find him finishing. He noticed a sleeping boy next to Akito and a mischievious grin appeared on his face. When Akito looked away Lind blew at the pencil sharpenings that flew into the face of the sleeping boy.

It happened all at once. He rubbed his eyes, sneezed and fell backwards off his chair, grabbing Akito's chair and he fell, pulling him back and Akito grabbed Lind's chair pulling him back too. All three fell on their backs and rubbed their, newly formed, bumps on the back of their heads. "ARGH YOU BASTARD" Lind shouted rolling about on the floor. Akito sat up still rubbing his head, wrinkling his nose in pain.

The other boy stood up, holding both his hands to his head. He looked like a very snobby boy and Lind couldnt even believe he was the type of kid to sleep in his class. He had a bowl, blonde, hair cut and dark blue eyes. His uniform was done up very neatly. The only dirty thing about him was the pencil sharpenings in his hair.

He turned to Akito and a look of deep anger appeared on his face. Tomita-sensei came running and looked on at the boys in horror. "Caesar, What have you done?" she asked her eyes widening. "They- Wait, WHAT! IT WASNT ME!" he shouted. Lind couldnt help but snicker from the floor at his name. "C-Caesar can you got to Orihara-sensei's o-office please" she demanded reaching down to try and lift up, a now laughing very loudly, Lind from the floor.

Caesar scowled before heading for the door. Lind doubled over laughing while Akito stood up brushing his clothes off. "Did you- Haa ha- See his face.... PRICELESS" Lind said between laughs and stood back up, wiping a tear from his eyes. "I dont know why we didnt come to school before, its fucking hilarious" he exclaimed taking his seat. Akito rolled his eyes before sitting down next to him.

Agito and Akira turned round from watching the little show and turned back to watching the front of the classroom. "I'm glad someone's having fun" Akira mumbled resting his head on his hand, just as Tomita-sensei got back to teaching. "I'll be having my own fun too" said Agito turning round to look at Lind who now was just looking back up at the front, a snicker appearing every so often.

Akira looked at Agito with a 'WTF' look and Agito just looked back with an evil smile. Agito found a peice of paper and started making small little scrunched up balls. "Ok Akira, when I say 'now', I want you to duck" explained Agito gathering all the paper balls into his hand. Akira gave a brief nod but with his look still on his face.

Agito locked his vision on two, very familiar, boys near the front of the class. Agito threw every single ball at them then shouted 'NOW!'. Both Akira and Agito ducked and Ikki and Kazu turned round in surprise. They noticed Lind sitting there snickering and decided to start throwing the balls at him. As the balls hit Lind he let out a loud whine. "WHAT THE HELL!". A very happy Agito emerged from under the table. Even Akira couldnt help but laugh.

Lunch time came pretty quickly and all four boys, aswell as the class, couldnt wait to leave. Even Akito was a little happy to be out of class. He never had so much knowledge to be pushed into his brain before. It was giving him a dreadful headache and Lind was definatly not helping with his excessive moaning about how boring the class was.

Akira and Agito on the other hand were just annoyed, claiming that they knew most of the stuff they were being taught. They were all fed up with this and if that didnt help, the person that Agito and Lind most didnt wanna run into again was standing at the end of the hallway. The one and only Itsuki Minami standing with his so called 'Gang'.

While sitting in their class they figured out a few things about Ikki and most were very pathetic. Ikki was the joker/idiot of the class. He was always in trouble with Orihara sensei or with other students. He was the leader of a gang called 'East side guns' which consisted of himself, Kazuma Mikura and Origiri, who was another kid in their class. They hadnt met him, or seen him yet but none of them really talked with their classmates.... well, until now.

"Oi, you two" Lind and Agito sighed similtaniously, turned round incredibly quickly and walked back down the hallway. Akito and Akira were a little confused as they continued on down the hallway. "Hey, I'm talking to you" continued Ikki walking over. Agito and Lind disappeared leaving Ikki with the other two.

Ikki furrowed his eyebrows then turned his head to Akito who was on his left side. A look of confusion appeared on both their faces. "You...?" pointed at Akito with a look of confusion on his face. Akito mimiced back the confused look and raised an eyebrow into his bangs. Ikki's finger traced the air and pointed to where Agito and Lind disappeared off to.

Pointing back at Akito he sighed. "Is there any more of you here?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. Akito smiled sweetly and shook his head. "Nope, just me, Agito and Lind" he smiled. Ikki frowned then looked to Akira. "That makes you...... what?" he asked. Akira pointed to himself, feeling a bit weird being included into a conversation which he couldnt quite get.

"Akira Udo, their...... er-" Akira cut himself off to look at Akito. "I'm.....not sure really" he answered rubbing the back of his head. "He's our unoffically adopted brother" answered back Akito not seeming to put any thought into it. Ikki nodded as If he understood then turned round to his friends. "These are my friends, Kazuma Mikura, Onigiri and Buccha..... I dont really know his real name" Ikki pointed to each of his friends before stopping at a rather tall, chubby..... hell with it, Fat teenager.

The boy didnt seem very amused but instead blushed it off. Akira and Akito smiled akwardly, obviously thinking the same thing. How could he have brushed it off so easily, if someone had said that to Agito and Lind they would have bitten his head off. A eerie silence erupted around the teenagers.

Akito shifted on his feet while Ikki, Akira, Kazu, Buccha and Onigiri akwardly rubbed the back of their heads. "Well er... bye" said Ikki akwardly. He made a gesture with his hand and walked away. Akira raised an eyebrow and turned to look where Agito and Lind had ran off too. Akito continued to watch where the others had just left. Tilting his head slightly, obviously looking at something, then smiled.

**I AM VERY VERY VERY SORRY TO EVERYONE**

**I have taken AGES to update and I am sorry for that. I have had school stuff to do seeing as im leaving school next week and I also have exams then too :(**

**I promise to try and update a lot more, Gomen! XD**


End file.
